


the one where takao is gone for intern!shin-chan

by countesscee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Twitter, i wrote this in like one hour so no judgment, medical intern!midorima, takao thirsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countesscee/pseuds/countesscee
Summary: hawk-ao@kazucchiwhatever. it's not like he's gonna see this but anyway, just met the love of my lifehawk-ao@kazucchigoogled the shit out of him and im calling him shin-chan. he killed me but it was worth itKuroko Tetsuya@invisiballShould I be concerned, @kazucchi?(alternatively, takao falls for medical intern midorima.)





	the one where takao is gone for intern!shin-chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akashiete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiete/gifts).



> gift for alicia because they're having a bad week and i love them. 
> 
> based on the tumblr post:
> 
> "the reason i don’t go to the doctor anymore is because i went once and the medical intern was super young and super hot so naturally i got nervous, and when he measured my heart rate he said ‘hmm it’s…faster than average’ and then he smirked. cos he knew. cos i’m not subtle. cos i’m a dumb motherfucker. anyway imagine your OTP"
> 
> so yeah. i tried. idek about knb anymore, haven't read in a long time.
> 
> un-betaed!!!

**hawk-ao** @kazucchi

died. officially deceased. i cannot do this anymore.

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

i dont wanna talk about this but i also want to talk about this?

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

whatever. it's not like he's gonna see this but anyway, just met the love of my life

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

googled the shit out of him and im calling him shin-chan. he killed me but it was worth it

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** @invisiball

Should I be concerned, @kazucchi?

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

@invisiball YES. let me call you and tell you what happened today

 

* * *

 

 

"Takao Kazunari-san?"

Perking up, Takao drags his attention from his smartphone. "Yes? Is it my turn now?"

The nurse gives him a small, tired smile. "You're seeing Midorima-san for," Here, she looks at the paperboard clutched in her hands. "Physicals checkup?"

"Yeah," replies Takao, standing up and following the lady. "Sports physicals."

"Oh? What sport do you play?"

"Only the best. Basketball."

"Is that so?" she asks, then gestures to a room. "Here it is. Midorima-san's waiting for you inside."

"-san?" questions Takao, curious since doctors are usually referred to as senseis.

"He's an intern, but one of the best." With a sly look on her face, she adds, "Not  _just_ in medicine. You'll see."

Takao raises both eyebrows and says, "Oooo-kay."

He enters the room and scans it quickly. Typical hospital room, really, with some important medicine equipment on one side along with some  _fancy_ looking machines. There's a bed in the middle, and a doctor's desk.

A guy with green hair is sitting on the chair, his back to Takao.

 _Those are some broad shoulders,_ thinks Takao absently, until the medical intern turns around and Takao's mouth  _goes dry._

Because, holy  _shit,_ he's got to be one of the most attractive men Takao's ever seen. And he plays basketball semi-professionally, the sport filled with attractive players. He's played against the likes of Akashi Seijuurou, so he knows attractive people, okay, and this - this Midorima-san, with his green hair and long, taped fingers pushing those glasses up - is definitely in the league of the red-haired emperor. Which means he's also  _way_ above Takao's league, but, y'know, a guy can dream.

He pushes those thoughts away from him as he introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Takao Kazunari, here for the physicals?"

Midorima simply looks at him, intense gaze scrutinizing the basketball player. Takao takes in those absolutely gorgeous lashes and thinks,  _this is so unfair._

"Uhh -"

"Midorima Shintarou. And yes, I saw your file. Take a seat."

Gods, even his voice was  _heaven_ to Takao's ears. He hopes he's not blushing but that's kind of impossible because he can hear his own heart. It's beating wildly. He's never been this flustered. It's almost shameful to experience it, especially since he's only heard like, one sentence from the man.

Takao sits down on the mildly comfortable chair and casts his eye all over the place, kind of wanting to meet the intern's eyes but also dreading it. Those eyes are unreal.

He notices a kettle on the far left side of the table and quirks an eyebrow. "What's the kettle for?"

Midorima replies, succinctly, "Today's lucky item according to Oha-Asa is a silver kettle, nanodayo."

_Nanodayo?_

"Oh, that's -"  _cute,_ Takao grimly finishes in his thoughts, because Midorima looks like he's more than six-feet tall and can bench press Takao, he's not supposed to be this adorable, "informative. You're a believer of horoscope, eh?"

"Yes. But simply believing isn't enough, as I say often, because -" Here, he takes a pause before finishing, "Man proposes, and God disposes."

"You can't just wish for stuff to happen if you don't work for it, right," says Takao, nodding thoughtfully.  _Does this mean if I wish for a date with him, I have to ask him out first?_ "Wise words, sensei."

"Indeed. Now, let's get started."

Midorima asks him a series of questions about previous injuries (none recently), how active his lifestyle is (as a basketball player, very active), any pains he's experiencing (some itch in his knee where an old injury happened) and the like, with Takao trying to answer them as honestly as he can while avoiding looking at Midorima's lips and those - ugh - fingers. Takao's itching to leave but stay at the same time. This man just completely obliterates Takao's chill and that's unforgivable, but one look at those eyes and he's lost again.

"I need to record your weight and height. Please stand up, Takao-san."

He obliges and follows Midorima to the side of the room with the scales.  _Definitely over six feet tall,_ he concludes as Midorima towers over him. His coat is practically too stretched on his shoulders. Takao's  _weak._

Takao gets his weight taken - 71 kg, which is pretty much what he expected - and then stands against wall with the huge ruler thing that measures height. However, there is a slight problem, because this measurement requires Midorima to be near him. In the end, Takao's still 176 cm, as he has been since high school. He's a flushing 176 cm mess though, that's for sure.

Midorima gestures for him to sit down. "Next, your heart rate."

_Oh shit._

Takao's heart has been going pretty steadily while answering Midorima's questions, but faced with the prospect of those hands possibly touching him, his heart rate starts picking up. He's a pretty chill person - usually really friendly and talkative - but right now he feels so fucking tongue-tied. It really isn't fair.

"Uhh, okay." Is it just him or is it hot in here. Probably just him. "Do I need to take my shirt off?"

Midorima throws him a look that says,  _are you an idiot,_ so Takao hastens to add, "I mean, for when you.. listen to my heartbeat?"

"You don't have to. You're wearing a button-up, simply unbuttoning your shirt will do."

"Oh, right," says Takao weakly, chucking a little as he does so. Meanwhile, Midorima produces a stethoscope and will Takao survive this encounter? He's learning more and more about himself every day, it seems. Apparently, broad-shouldered medical interns are his type.

Midorima places the stethoscope on Takao's chest. Even though the basketball player knew it was coming, he still flinched a bit from the cold metal pressing on his bare skin. Looking down, he sees Midorima's hands and the sudden realization of their close proximity  _speeds_ his heart rate and  _he is so not surviving this encounter._

Frowning, Midorima moves the instrument around. "Hmm," he says. His green eyes flicker up to meet Takao's gaze and Takao sees it. Midorima's mouth quirks up a tiny bit on the side, but Takao knows what that is. Midorima Shintarou fucking  _smirks_ so slightly, like it's not even there, but Takao's eyes do not miss anything, okay, he  _sees_ it. "It's.. faster than average."

This hot motherfucker knows. Because Takao's not subtle. Because Takao's dumb. He is so never going back to this hospital again.

"It is?" Foolishly, Takao thinks his heart beats even faster, which,  _et tu, my heart?_

"Yes." The damned smirk is gone but there's a twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there before. Takao kind of wants to smack that self-satisfied look on his face but also kiss him. "But otherwise, I don't hear anything significant. Take a deep exhale, please."

 _You don't need to tell me that,_ thinks Takao miserably, taking a deep exhale as he tries to come to terms with the fact that he's so, _so_ screwed. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

so i really don't know what to do to get his attention. or if i really want him. because he's infuriating as fuck but also, gods, marry me??

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

should i fake pretend to break my leg

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

should i /really/ break my leg

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** @invisiball

(replying to @kazucchi)

Or I could just introduce you? No need to be dramatic.

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

(replying to @invisiball)

firstly, dramatic's my middle name. secondly, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN INTRODUCE ME

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

(replying to @invisiball)

YOUVE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

(replying to @invisiball)

NO WAIT DONT i need to woo him by my own. but you're invited to our wedding thanks

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** @invisiball

(replying to @kazucchi)

Haha. @_LuckyShooter

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

(replying to @invisiball)

NO

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

(replying to @invisiball)

FUCK

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

i'm dying. i'm DYING.

 **Midorima Shintarou** @_LuckyShooter

(replying to @kazucchi)

Can't have that. Perhaps another check-up is necessary?

 **hawk-ao** @kazucchi

(replying to @_LuckyShooter)

OH GODS


End file.
